Thunder
by KeepCalmAndHaveATomato
Summary: Michael's power goes out and he decides to sleep in the RT office for the night. What happens when he's faced with one of his fears? Will he face it alone? ((My first RT fic, please R&R! T for cursing.))


((Guess who's not dead? Me! While I was on my unintended hiatus I got into the RoosterTeeth fandom. This is Mavin, but it could be friendship or romance. I don't really go into specifics. Enjoy, and I'll probably be more active now!))

_Thunder_

Michael Jones woke up at 1 am, sweating his_ ass off._ He yelled a few curses as he realized that electricity had gone out and his new air conditioner wasn't working. He was about to try to suffer through it when he realized he could just run over and sleep in the one of the RT offices for the night. Gathering his pillow and putting on his shoes, he ran over there. "Fuck!" He yelled as he realized the office was probably locked. Sighing, he tried the door anyway. It was apparently unlocked. He raised his eyebrows in confusion and shrugged. No one here would attack him. Though, he did wonder who was here. It was the fourth of July and everyone had lazed through their work and nothing had really gotten done earlier. A lot of people didn't show up and promised to come in on a different day to make up any work. Making his way to a couch in the building, he smiled to himself at the central air in the place. As he walked past the Achievement Hunter's room, he noticed that Gavin seemed to be the one that was here. _'Makes sense.'_ Michael thought as he snuck up on the Brit, planning on scaring the shit out of him. _'This whole holiday has no significance to him.'_ He smirked as he grabbed Gavin's shoulders and yelled in his ear, "BOO, MOTHERFUCKER!"

Gavin let out a shriek and fell off his chair, looking at Michael with terrified eyes before sighing as the hysterically laughing man. "Mi-_cool_!" He whined. "You scared me!"

Calming himself enough to talk, Michael offered him a hand to help him up. "No shit, Gav. That was the purpose."

"Well that wasn't very nice." He said simply, taking the extended hand. "What are you doing here anyway?" He looked Michael up and down. "And in your pajamas?"

Michael groaned. "My goddamn electricity crapped out and I was about to die of heatstroke in my apartment." He looked at Gavin's computer screen. "You editing a video?"

The taller man nodded. "I just finished. You want me to stay here with you?"

Michael was taken a bit aback by the offer. "You don't have to. I'll be fine by myself." He smiled. "You're the one that's a two-year old, not me."

Gavin laughed a bit. "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Michael nodded. "See ya tomorrow, Gav."

He waved goodbye and gathered his stuff, walking out of the room.

Michael took his pillow and was about to walk in the other direction when he heard thunder in the distance. "Shit." He muttered. He hated thunderstorms. He thought for a moment before jogging after Gavin. "Gavin! Hold on a second, you shit!" He called down the hall.

Gavin stopped, turning around. "What is it Mi-cool? I want to get back to Geoff's before it starts to pour."

"Yeah… uh… Maybe you should stay then? We haven't hung out in a while and I'm not really tired anymore." He said, albeit a bit awkwardly.

Gavin smiled. "Alright then! It'll be like a sleepover!" He chirped.

Michael made a face. "Ew, don't say that. It sounds weird, dumbass. Let's go find a couch or two."

"Okay, Mi-cool." He said, following the redhead down the hall again. They eventually found a couch and Michael plopped his pillow on it. Visibly tensing as the thunder drew closer, Gavin frowned. "Are you okay?" He asked, worried for his friend.

Michael sat on the couch and Gavin sat next to him. "I'm fine." He snapped. He bit his lip as the thunder was really close now, and the rain began. He usually played music loudly to drown out the noise, but he had left his headphones and stuff at home.

Gavin sighed a bit. "Alright, if you say s-"

Before he finished Michael let out a yelp when a crack of thunder sounded around them. "Dammit!" The American cursed, breathing a bit heavily.

It all clicked in Gavin's head now. "Mi-cool," He asked tenderly, not wanting to set the other off. "Are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

"Yeah, so what if I am?" He all but shouted. "If you laugh at me I swear to god I will shove my fucking pillow down your throat!"

He shook his head. "I don't think it's laughable." He said, moving closer to Michael. "I'm afraid of stuff that's probably not going to hurt me too."

Michael gave him a disbelieving look. "Really? Like what?" He asked in a flat voice.

"Well… You know I don't like wet bread."

Michael had to bite back a snicker. "You're really afraid of it?"

Gavin nodded. "My brother teases me about it all the time. I know it won't hurt me, I just…" He shuddered. "It's disgusting. Anyway. I'm also afraid of sharks."

Michael gave a shrug. "I'm not, but I get why some people are."

The taller man smiled. "See? We all have something we're afraid of. And lightning and thunder won't hurt you."

"I know, I know." He flinched as lighting lit up the sky, followed by another loud bout of thunder.

"Here." Gavin said and wrapped an arm around Michael. "Any better?"

Considering he was tired and frightened, Michael didn't shove him off. "A little." He confessed.

Smiling, Gavin made himself a bit more comfortable on the couch. Michael laid on his pillow, honestly comforted by his friend's arm. He fell asleep pretty quickly, but not before Gavin. They both slept through the night, and endured many jokes the next day from their friends when they were found on the couch together.


End file.
